Moldovan 50 leu coin
Moldova |value= 50.00 lei |years= 2000–2012 (commemorative) |mass= 16.5 g |diameter= 30 mm |composition= silver |shape= round |alignment= medallic |obverse= , value, year, "REPUBLICA MOLDOVA" |reverse= numerous. see below }} The 50 lei coin was first issued by Moldova in 2000, comprising the Monasteries of Moldova ( : Mănăstirile Moldovei) series of commemorative coins. Thenceforth, commemorative coins of this denomination have been minted almost annually by the National Bank of Moldova. Coins From 2000 to 2009, the 50 lei coins of Moldova weighed 6.5 grams and measured 30 millimeters in diameter. In 2010, the mass was increased to 13 grams, but the diameter was reduced to 28 millimeters. Similarly, the silver content of the 50 lei coin was altered during the same year, having went from being .925 to .999 fine. All the coins share a common design on the obverse: the accompanied by the state title of Moldova (REPUBLICA MOLDOVA), the coin's value, and the year. However, in 2010, the inscriptions were reduced in size and the coat of arms was largened. Thus far, no 50 lei coins have featured the same reverse as another. The National Bank of Moldova has issued similar commemorative issues in denominations of 10, 20, 100, and 200 lei. 2000 The first commemorative 50 lei coins of Moldova were issued in 2000, and were all grouped into a single series, dubbed the "Monasteries of Moldova" (Romanian: Mănăstirile Moldovei). Twenty coins comprised the 2000 series, each featuring a different Moldovan monastery. 2001 Two commemorative 50 lei coins were issued in 2001. The first commemorated the 180th anniversary of Romanian poet 's birth, while the other marked the 125th anniversary of the birth of Romanian-born sculptor, . Neither belonged to a series. 2003 No new 50 lei coins were issued in 2002, but two commemoratives were made a year later, in 2003. The first, issued on August 20, commemorated the 370th anniversary of Moldavian 's birth, while the other, circulated on October 10, marked the 330th anniversary of 's birth. 2004 On October 25, 2004, the National Bank of Moldova issued another 50 lei coin. It commemorated the 380th anniversary of 's birth. 2005 The National Bank of Moldova issued its only 50 lei coin of 2005 on August 29 of that year. It commemorated the 415th anniversary of the birth of Moldavian . 2006 was the subject of a 50 lei coin issued on June 1, 2006 to commemorate the 200th anniversary of the poet's birth. 2007 Two 50 lei coins were issued by the National Bank of Moldova in 2007. The first, issued on November 12, was struck to commemorate the popular Moldovan tradition of . It was part of the "Holidays, Culture, and Traditions of Moldova" coin series, and was the first 50 lei coin since 2000 to be included in a series. The latter of the 2007 coins, part of the "Personalities" series, was issued on December 18, and marked the 350th anniversary of the death of Metropolitan . 2008 The National Bank of Moldova issued two 50 lei coins on November 21, 2008. One, belonging to the "Monuments of Moldova" series, depicted the Oak of Prince , while the other, of the "Holidays, Culture, and Tradition of Moldova" series, commemorated the art of . 2009 Three 50 lei coins were introduced on June 15, 2009. The first belonged to the "650 Years Since Foundation of the State of Moldova" series, and commemorated the rule of , who was in reign from 1634 to 1653. This coin was smaller than the other 50 lei coins minted, having a mass of 14.5 grams and a diameter of 28 millimeters. The second, belonging to the "Holidays, Cultures, and Tradition of Moldova" series, commemorated the tradition of . The final coin, as a part of the "Monuments of Moldova" series, commemorated the . 2010 In 2010, seven different commemorative 50 lei coins were produced. For the " " series, a coin commemorating was produced. Another coin, from the "Sanctuaries" series, was minted in commemoration of the in . The only coin of the "Sports" series was made this year, commemorating 100 years of (football) in Moldova. Two commemorative coins in the "Personalities" series were minted; one commemorated , while the other commemorated . One coin of the "Monuments of Moldova" series was produced, which commemorated . The most recent coin of the "Holidays, Culture, and Traditions of Moldova" series was issued, which commemorated traditional instruments. 2011 On October 3, 2011, the National Bank of Moldova minted two commemorative coins. The first, belonging to the "Ştefan cel Mare Central Park" series, commemorates Romanian scientist, . For the "Personalities" series, a coin was minted to commemorate the 180th anniversary of 's birth. The National Bank of Namibia introduced two more commemorative coins on December 9. The first, part of the "Holidays, Culture, Traditions of Moldova", commemorated , Romanian . The (Platalea leucorodia) was the topic of the other coin. 2012 The National Bank of Moldova issued four commemorative 50 leu coins on June 21, 2012. The first, part of the "Personalities" series, was minted to commemorate the 555th anniversary of Stephen the Great's enthronement. was the subject of a commemorative coin, as were the mythical . Also, a commemorative 50 leu coin was struck for the in . References *Commemorative coins – National Bank of Moldova *Coins of Moldova on Wikimedia Commons Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Moldova Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Coins with Romanian inscriptions Category:Colorized coins Category:Dated coins Category:Moldovan 50 leu coin Category:Moldovan leu Category:Round coins Category:Silver